gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leon Davis
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Declasse SUV page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 19:44, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Images If you want to upload images on this wiki, you must follow our image policy. Your images have been deleted. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 07:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Why did you remove the police van photo.. James1579 (talk) 18:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) DLC Vehicles Hey Leon Davis. I'm gonna give you a chance to make a DLC page for GTA IV's vehicles. That way, it'll be fair to keep the DLC Vehicles in GTA V page. I removed the deletion template and categories for now, but they'll be added back if you don't make a page like that for GTA IV. ( ) 23:47, May 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8. Vehicles in GTA IV now added. http://gta.wikia.com/DLC_Vehicles_in_GTA_IV Leon Davis (talk) 07:05, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Templates Hey Leon Davis. I noticed the Extra Terrestrial Detector page you created, and I will say I appreciate the fact that you put the page to be a stub as well as add the "Images Needed" category. However, there's only one problem. You wrote the stub part, however, to shorten all of that work you can simply add Images (plus surrounding it) to add the stub template and Images (plus }} 21:08, September 19, 2014 (UTC) User You might want to take a look to at this user who regularly adds nonsense and poorly written content to the Wanted Level in GTA V page. RainingPain17 (talk) 07:09, September 20, 2014 (UTC) im only telling you that the range rover has nothing to do with vapid, so remove it of vapid, and put it on enus or gallavainter. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:29, September 20, 2014 (UTC) oh my god, im sooo sorry i didnt realise it stated huntley sport in the vehicles manufactured , sorry again, you may revert your edits, i didnt see the vehicles made. ok sorry againMonkeypolice188 (talk) 19:31, September 20, 2014 (UTC) i wish i woudnt of given my apologies to you now, and by the way i won the adder case!! its quite unbelivable your treating me like this, i have bearly been on the wiki a month now, and your treating me like i know everything about it, give me a chance, i have little to no experience with this feature and your constantly watching over my work and changing things, im just pointing thing out, i have no idea about the wiki terms and policies and you think you can shout and be smart with me, im sick of the treatment on the wiki, its quite irratating me, infact if something i edit gets changed by you again i will submit a block against you and leave the wiki. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 19:48, September 20, 2014 (UTC) PIRA vs IRA PIRA (Provisional IRA) is valid. Smurfynz (talk) 11:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Promotion Hi Leo, I recently left a request for a promotion. Could you vote ? Thanks. RainingPain17 (talk) 15:37, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Request Hello Leo what's up? I have left a request in the promotion page in the advice of Smashbro and RainingPain and I wanted you to vote and comment if I should be a patroller or not :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 17:51, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Thanks bro :) Ilan already told me what I needed to know. ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - ) 19:04, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Patroller Oh, thanks for your support, i'll try my best and try again next time, maybe in two months i'll go there again, anyway thanks for that :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:09, October 8, 2014 (UTC)) RE: Aye, I'm aware of those pages. Sure, I'll spread the word. -- iLan (XD • ) 11:03, October 9, 2014 (UTC) When it said military it didn't say AMERICAN military. I was pointing out how it could have been used as a part of the Canadian military. RE: ATMs Yeah thanks, I wanted to add the under construction template but I forgot :) I've considered promotion, but right now I think there are enough patrollers and they're doing well. Maybe in the future I'll make a request if it's needed. DocVinewood (talk) 08:32, October 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:User I guess so but I just want to have him blocked. Take a look at his irrelevant contributions. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 18:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Don't think 558050 will bite you. He's not a kid. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 20:13, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Template Hey Leon Davis. RainingPain17 has created a new Vandalism template which should be used before the Warning template for vandals. It's called Template:Vandalism. ( ) 21:15, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Andreas That's good then, I never found them the same person, the discussion is over already (Talk) 21:34, October 12, 2014 (UTC)